1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to methods, apparatuses, and systems for use in and/or with Augmented Reality (AR) environments for mobile electronic devices.
2. Information
Mobile computing devices (mobile devices) provide users with access to a variety of information via wireless communication systems. As an example, mobile devices enabled for use with wireless cellular networks and/or wireless local area networks such as Wi-Fi or WiMAX provide users with access to vast information resources of the Internet. Mobile devices may also enable users to explore augmented reality environments which provide a real-time view of a target object merged with, or augmented by, computer generated graphical content. For example, a camera residing on board a mobile device may be used in conjunction with a graphical display to present a user with supplemental information relating to targets of interest that are captured in a camera view of the mobile device. Such supplemental information may form an information layer that overlays real-world objects that are captured in a camera view of the mobile device. This functionality is generally referred to as Augmented Reality (AR) view mode. In an AR view, objects captured in the camera view can be transitioned to align with the display screen to allow a user easier access to the information layer.
In traditional applications, a device can have an AR mode view and AR information can be presented as augmentation on a target item which triggered the augmented content. In such applications, however, the AR information is often too detailed for a user to interact with while the mobile device is in the AR mode. In other applications, the augmented content is immediately presented in a non-AR mode (e.g., screen space) when the target object is detected. In such an application it is often difficult to determine which target object is associated with the augmented content.